Accension: The Journey
by Windraider
Summary: When reality meets idealism, it's usually reality that wins out in the end. Despite his efforts, Zatch failed to lead properly, and was removed from his throne after a short fifty years. As such, the battle to choose king had to begin once more, this time however, there are 256 teams, taking part in a battle with very different rules. Who will come out on top? Accepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I think is this is the third or fourth time I'm trying this out. Hopefully I won't redo a thing like this again. But anyway, unlike the other three times, I'm starting out with a fresh outlook of the battle.**

**Oh and I owe nothing but the OC and plot.**

* * *

"Young Master, I understand your workload, but it is improper to be eating in your room simply because your parents are overseas."

"Oh poo." Lan pouted. "You nag a lot Siber, if you keep this up..." He paused, thinking of what to say. "...well, you'll get something like what most girls gets when get they stressed out."

"I believe you mean wrinkles." His butler sighed as his master made his way up through the corridor with a tray of food placed on his lap.

Though he didn't like using the wheelchair, it couldn't be helped as his home was incredibly huge, moving around was not easy when going up and down. The teenager looking like a boy grinned as he made his way to his room.

Giving his butler a last glance, he gave a final order before he entered his room. "By the way, You should let your beard grow, it would make you look more like the wise old man role your supposed to be playing."

He slammed the door leaving his butler dumbfodded. "Wise...old man? Is that another video game reference?"

Once inside, Lan breathed a sigh of relief. "Cripes, I didn't think that he would ever stop following me."

The old man was truly a worrywart, he took his parents orders to watch over their child a little too seriously. It was almost suffocating how he was constantly watched except when he was in his room.

Making his way to a large closet, he knocked on it, "Dinner's ready!"

"Don't make me wait so long next time you fool!" A girl shouted out from within.

Ignoring her, he grabbed the door and shoved it to the side.

Sitting within was a tall girl with long violet hair tied into a braid. Her eyes are a glittering emerald. Her standard outfit is a translucent forest green dress with a feather skirt. Adored on top of her ears were a pair of feathered wings.

"It's steak galore tonight Elysis!"

The girl known as Elysis sighed and stepped out of the closet and took the tray of food from him. "Honestly, I request a simple meal, and you have choose to give me something as rare as this."

She then made her way to a study table and began eating.

"Rare?" He tiled his head to the side. "It's well done silly, no one eats rare steak."

"You fool! I meant it as rare, rare!"

"Off course there's rare steak. No one takes it though." He sang his reply.

Unable to cope with her partner's line of thinking, she pushed her tray aside for a moment before she slammed her head onto the table. "Why do I get stuck with a fool for a partner of all people?"

Turning her head to the side, Lan was messing around with a video game console.

"Cheese and crackers! I forgot to save my data!" He yelled out.

Sighing, she went back to eating. There was no complaint at all. All the while as she ate, she gazed at the stars above through the window.

"Hey Lan, you want to take a ride later on? We might not be able to do so again for a while." She asked while eating. She had thought up an idea to make him cry, and she was going to put it into action.

"Cheesy!" He quickly turned away from his game and gave her a big smile. "I love to take a ride."

"You fool!" She suddenly yelled at him. "Have you forgotten?! All who ask favours from a valkyrie must defeat them in a contest!"

A contest. The girl who looked like a grown woman was one who was obssessed with competitions. She grew up in a clan that held the belief that valued high and impossible challenges to be conquered. It was why she often asked for such impossible tasks whenever someone asked her for a favour or so back home.

Then she came to the human world, and found out how fragile humans really were, she needed to rethink her ideals, for they couldn't cope with her challenges.

"Aww..." He pouted. "But I already kicked your ass so many times, must we do this again?"

Her face flushed red with embarassment as she recalled all the times she was defeated and tricked by him into doing stupid things. "Silence! Do not assume you have defeated me for real. I've always gone easy on you due to your disability, but not today! Today I shall not hold back! Vengence will be mine!"

As she thought about the embarassment she could inflict upon winning a contest with him, unknowingly she smiled crazily, giving the impression of a Saturday morning cartoon villian.

"Cripes, you look creepy! I didn't know you had a zombified mode."

"It is not a zombified mode you fool! I am merely thinking about the possibilites I could do to you once I am declared the victor!" She shouted at him.

"So..." He hummed while speaking. "Your perverted delusions were so strong that you actually began leaking out your thoughts?"

"Yes!" She proudly replied. Only to realize a second later she had been tricked and immediately broke in a panic. "No! Wait! I mean..."

She was at a loss of what to say, but her partner wasn't. "Yay! Another challenge, how about I choose it if you won't?"

"Go ahead." She replied. She was to embarass to admit that her ideas of punishment might have been morally...wrong. As she didn't tell anyone that she was into little boys. If she had dared to say what she had in mind, she wouldn't be able to live it down.

"Let's do the caramelldansen dance then!" He shouted out as he pulled himself to his feet using a crutch and started throwing his hands about while shaking his body sideways.

"What? No wait! I haven't..."

Her protests fell on deaf ears, as by now he was already halfway through it. She was now at a crossroad where she could attempt to follow him and lose her pride, or just give up and give him another ride.

"I...I don't care anymore. You win." She sighed.

"Yay! Time for another flight!"

She sighed again. With a partner like him, she might end up with gray hair sooner than she might think.

* * *

"Weeeeee! This is fun!" The boy shouted out in estacy as he was carried higher into the air.

He along with Elysis were riding a pegasus over the city.

Ever since he discovered her ability to summon her mount, he often bothered her about it. It was almost like a drug. The freedom to soar high into the sky. It was like he was above all the of the world's problems.

"Careful you fool!" She chided him while handling the reins of the flying horse. As she was taller than him, she sat behind him to control the flight. "I don't want you dropping my book!"

"I know...but worrying like that is going to turn your hair white, and I don't want that. It's so eww..." He shivered. On his lap was a green book with a mythical symbol placed on it.

It was a spell book that was directly related to his partner.

Despite her apperance, she was not a human. She was a mamodo, or as humans put it, a demon. And he was her partner to was meant to accompany her through a battle royale to determine the ruler of the demon world.

The spells of the demons were sealed into books and could only be read by their respective partners. It was why he was in charge of it despite it being her book.

"You fool! With your attitude how am I to trust my life in your hands?" She angrily scolded him. Not that it meant anything to him.

Ever since their meeting a month ago, Elysis had been scolding him on a daily basis for his character, but he never took it to heart.

"Oh forget it." She huffed in annoyance. "Anyway, how many more people need to locate their partners before the war begins?"

"Last I checked, there were only three more to go." He replied.

The total number of participants were 256 demons and 256 humans. They were to fight until the last one standing in a tournament/battle royale , where it was governed by a super otherworldly being called A.N.G.E.L.

Once every week, A.N.G.E.L would force everyone to fight another pair until a victor is decided. In short, the battle royale would last for only 2 months at most.

The time before was mostly preparations for the tournament to begin.

"Hmm...?" Lan's attention was suddenly directed at the book as he felt it turned warm without any warning. Looking down at it, he noticed a faint glow.

"A notice? Hurry up and read it you fool!" Elysis ordered him.

"Only team is left. Within the next twenty four hours, the battle royale would begin. All participants, start making your final preparations." He read out. His expression no longer as cheerful as it was a moment ago.

She was silent as she looked up at the sky. "Twenty four hours huh? I guess we better enjoy ourselves then."

"Right, because tomorrow, we start looking for others to hunt down." He agreed with her.

The time to fight will arrive soon, but before that, the two of them will basked the glory of the night sky once more.

* * *

**It was funny, but I used to do 4k words on average, but I started to think that more isn't better. Especially on light stories like this.**

**Anyway, I'm accepting OC's, so come on in. I could use more evil doers though. Good people are overated...most of the time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. I wrote it quickly, because I'm going to camp for five days. So see you than. Once again I owe nothing but the plot and a few characters.**

* * *

Three hours ago, the battle had officially begun, and Lan was nowhere to be seen.

"You stupid fool! How could you just up and disappear like that?"

The city was bustling with life at night, and had she not been looking for her partner, she would have enjoyed it.

The boy had managed to trick her into giving him a lift to the nearby city. Say it was for fun, and they'll be back before midnight. How a boy with only one leg while using crutches was able to move so quickly without notice was beyond her.

She should have known by now not to underestimate humans, if her constant losses in competitions were any indication.

It was so that she moved around the city mindlessly searching for her idiotic partner. She was worried for him, being a disabled, and looking like a child, he pretty much had a sign that says…'Kidnap me' written all over him.

A.N.G.E.L watched out for the demons, but not the humans.

It was a good thing she changed out of her dress from earlier on. That particular outfit was a traditional one from her tribe. It would have drawn too much attention to herself. It was why she changed into a simple white shirt and red skirt.

Though the outfit was simple, it showed her figure well. She didn't like the way the others were staring at her.

"Hey there gorgeous…" A guy called her behind. She sighed in annoyance, here was another guy trying to hit on her. She had grown tired of that back home already. Still, they knew about the human world better than she did, and could perhaps help her out.

Turning around, she smiled at him. "Oh greetings. Oh may I assist you?" It wasn't just one guy like she thought however, but rather a group of them.

"Oh nothing at all, I was just wondering what a beautiful lady like you is doing here all by yourself?"

Restraining the urge to puke at the fact that she was playing along, she replied. "Oh I was just looking for someone. My…little brother got himself lost, and I could really use some help in finding him. Would you be a dear and help me?" She couldn't admit that she was into someone who looked like a kid regardless of age.

The guy hitting on her turned to his gang and shouted. "Hey boys! She says she needs some help. How about we lend her some?"

"Hell Yeah!"

Perfect. She smiled inwardly; the fools had no idea what they were in for. Realizing how cocky they were at the moment, she suggested something. "Oh but I don't know my way around, perhaps it would be nice if you could…direct me somewhere…I could get a clue to locating him?"

* * *

"You know, your actually somewhat of an okay guy. Kind of like those people in games who pick up the hero and set them out on some grand quest and all."

Ishimaru winced at the amount of ice cream the kid in front of him was eating. He took pity on the lost kid, and agreed to take him to the police station. He wanted to eat some ice cream first, so he thought it was fine and all.

The boy led him to a cafe and it was than did he make a silly bet. He played a few coin tricks with him, asking him to make some light bets. It seemed harmless at first, until the boy started throwing in snide and silly remarks that made no sense at all.

Slowly but surely, he was begining to get angry. The boy in front of him took annoying to a whole new level with random and mindless chatter. He had seen kids even younger than him less hyper and more sensible.

Out of nowhere than, he made a simple bet for a free ice cream treatment. It was a simple game, and he had lost. The boy than made a few more remarks that further pissed him off, causing him to retake the same bet over and over again.

Before he realized it, he had spent all his money on feeding the child ice cream. He could try demanding it back, but the kid would act like an idiot and probably cry out, which would make his night even worse.

"Kid, your going to get sick at this rate." He tried to get the boy in front of him to stop.

"Frost Pops! I'm like one those protagonists who can eat all he wants and never get fat!" The boy stuck his tongue out at him. "And your like one of those NPC's whose out to offer me free stuff if I beat or run errands for them. I should more like you."

The kid was annoying, but he had a sharp mind, Ishimaru couldn't deny that. "By the way, I'm Ishimaru, what's your name kid?"

"I'm Lan, and I'm lost. My girlfriend Elysis brought me here, but I turned away for a second, and she disappeared. You see a tall lady who looks about eighteen or so? With violet hair tied into a braid or so?"

Girlfriend? He could have sworn he had that wrongly. There was no way a kid like him would have a girlfriend. If he had one, that girl had to be mentally unstable to choose someone like him.

"Don't you have someone you can call kid? How about your parents or maybe siblings?"

"Overseas." He waved his icecream cone around at him. "They left their friends in charge of me, I kind of snuck out with Elysis, but she got lost halfway. Oh and she's useless with technology, meaning I can't call her on the phone. She's like one of those ditz that always picks you up whenever you fall? You get it? Oh and I forgot my house's number."

"I think your the one whose lost." Ishimaru really pitied the boy's caretakers. Though he felt a bit bad for them, he was still going to do the right thing. Even he couldn't leave a kid like this lying about on his own.

He didn't think that he was going to survive if anyone tried to kidnap him. "Anyway, why not I take you down to the police station or so? I'm sure the police would help."

"Flipping Flapjacks! I never been to one before, what's it like?!" Lan was estatic and started flapping his arms about like a bird. Droplets from ice cream went spraying in all directions, including over Ishimaru's face and clothing.

Ishimaru started to wonder if he was going to make it through the night. Taking out a cellphone he realized how much time had passed while talking to Lan and cursed.

"Damn it, I better call him to let him know eating at home is out of the question." He took out a phone and dialed a number in. It took several seconds before it was received. "Hey you there? It's me. Come to the police station, something happened and I won't be able to cook tonight. If you want to eat, get your lazy ass over."

One sentence and he hung up.

Lan at this time finished his last icecream and was ready to go. "All right, let's go. Elysis's is a worrywart. If I don't find her soon, she's going to zombify and then she's going to go on a rampage! And this city will go Woosh!" He spread his arms apart wide to make an exploding gesture.

"Zombify?"

"Yeah, you know like when your eyes turn dark, your eyes turn baggy, and you bent over like one of those wrinkle haggies who..."

"Okay that's enough." Ishimaru shot his hand forward. "I don't need to know or want to know how you know those kind of stuff kid. Let's...just go to the station."

"Yay! Road trip!" Lan threw his arms up in joy.

"Who said it's a road trip?! It's only ten minutes walk away from here!"

It was then did Lan suddenly pouted. "What? You aren't actually going to make a disabled kid with only one leg cross such a distance while in the dark? What if someone wanted to kidnap him? Or maybe worse?"

Ishimaru had no idea what to think right now. The kid made some valid points, granted if he was going to walk with him, most of it wouldn't be a problem. However the tone he used was so pitiful, that it left him at a crossroad.

Be weak and give him to his pitiful pleas to get a cab, or make him walk the distance while crying along and making him feel like an asshole.

He chose the former, and with that, he was to use up all his remaining money.

* * *

A girl with waist length brown hair walked down the stairs. She was dressed in a red t shirt, with a black blazer and blue denim jeans. In her hands was a set of books based on ancient gods done in a comedic fashion.

Her name was Gilgamesh Tendou. She had only dropped by the library to borrow some books. Money was not something she could spare easily.

"For a library they somehow manage to house the latest volume of the Tales series. I should drop by more often." She hummed a tune to herself.

The walk home was nothing unusual, she had taken the route home almost every day. Today however there was something that she saw on the way back that bothered her.

It didn't have anything to do with her, but it was still a sight that she couldn't ignore. A group of seven boys following a single woman.

She had seen enough from the news to know that something bad was going to happen. As a girl striving to be a policewoman, this was a sight she couldn't ignore.

* * *

"Hey, is this going to take long? I'm kind of busy." Elysis asked as she followed them through an abandoned alleyway.

"Oh no, this is a short cut to the station. I'm sure that the cops will love to help you out."

As soon as they were completely alone and out of sight, she suddenly turned around and faced the seven of them. "Okay, that's enough fooling around. Now let's get this over with shall we?" She cracked her knuckles.

"What's are you talking about?"

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. "A bunch of guys leading a single girl in an abandoned alleyway. Only a fool wouldn't know that you would try to force yourself upon her to get a feel of her while robbing her stuff."

The guys looked surprise for a moment or so "Oh? So you know what's going on than? This makes things easier, give us your stuff and this will over quickly."

"Or…I can beat you fools until I get what I want."

Without any hesitation, she lashed out with a swift kick towards the closest boy's jewels.

* * *

When Gilgamesh came to investigate, she wasn't expecting the girl to initiate the attack first, and even more so when she kicked a guy where it hurts the most.

The boy fell to his knees directly while clutching it. She knew that he was out of commission for good.

The others broke free of their trance and lashed out at her. One threw a punch at her, but she simply grabbed him by the wrist and threw him at a garbage bin. Another one grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a full nelson,

"You fool! Learn to cover your weak spot first." She yelled as she lifted her leg up and stomped on his feet.

"Yeeow!" The boy cried out in pain as his feet was crushed. He dropped his hold over her and grabbed him by his arm and threw him at his friend who was still lying on the garbage bin.

"Damn, this chick is tough. Take it out guys!" One of them took out a knife. The others did so afterwards before attacking her with it.

"Tsk…" She gritted her teeth in annoyance. Though regular knives couldn't cut her skin, they would still hurt.

Not wanting to get hurt unnecessarily, she put an effort into dodging their attacks. It went well until she lost her footing on an empty can drink and fell backwards on her back.

"Die already!" One of them ran forth to stab her, when suddenly he was knocked down from behind.

"Oww! Why are all idiots always hard-headed?" A girl complained from behind while rubbing her right hand. It was obvious that she hurt her hand when hitting him.

Elysis while surprised by her appearance recovered quickly as she was used to battle. Getting back on her feet, she sighed before scolding the girl. "You fool! I had it under control. That knife wouldn't have reached me."

"I know, but still the idea of seven guys against one girl is quite shameful." The new comer cracked her knuckles. "Besides, I haven't gotten much exercise recently. I see a good chance for some now."

The remaining few boys recovered from their surprise states. One of them called out. "Hey! Who the hell are you?!"

The girl placed one hand over her chest as if making a proud declaration. "Well it is rude to show up with introducing myself. I'm Gilgamesh, remember that name when you're in the hospital."

* * *

"I didn't need help from you fool. I was going to beat them to get the information I want." Elysis huffed in annoyance. Apart from a few scratches on her clothing, there was no visible wound on any part of her skin.

"Glad to see you have some manners." Gilgamesh replied sarcastically. "If you wanted some information, just asked normal people. Don't go around inviting gangsters or anything."

"As if a bunch of lowly thugs could hurt me." The demon was pissed at the idea of something like that. "Anyway, seeing that they are unconscious, you'll have to help me instead."

"With a bitchy attitude like that, I rather not." Though she said that, Gilgamesh couldn't bring herself to not help her. It would be a disgrace to herself if she did, so she then added in. "However, any decent citizen should lend a helping hand. So what do you need?"

Elysis let loose a sigh of relief, knowing that she finally had help. "I'm looking for a child. Sometime ago in the city, I lost track of him while in the shopping district. I needed some help in locating him."

"Then why not go to the police station?"

"Police station?" Elysis tilted her head sideways. "Pray tell, what is that?"

Gilgamesh could not only stare in bewilderment at her.

* * *

"Wowi! So This is a police station! Wee!" Lan yelled out in joy as he jumped about on the sofa.

Ishimaru had to admit, he was amazed how much energy Lan had despite having only one leg. Yet he was also afraid that he was going to be in lots of trouble. The boy was making a mess of the police station's living room. He hoped that the cops wouldn't bother him for this later on.

He tried blocking out his ears so that he wouldn't have to hear the boy's constant yelling and all. However it wasn't working. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, another loud cry came from another direction. Unlike Lan's however, it wasn't one of joy, but rather outrage.

"Hey! That's my lighter! Give it back to me!"

It took him a second or two to register the voice. When he did, he ran out of the living room and to the entrance where he saw a bunch of policeman trying to wrestle what appears to be a lighter out of a kid with gray faux hawk and large onyx eyes. The boy also wore silver loop earrings in both ears. His choice of clothing consisted of black leather pants and boots, a plain white t-shirt, with a black leather jacket over it with a white cobra on the back.

"Chainz!" He yelled out at the boy. All the while, he was thinking of how he was going to explain why he was carrying around a lighter and smoking at the same time.

* * *

"I can't believe this. What type of rock have you been living under? How can you not have heard of the police?" Gilgamesh sighed.

The walk towards the station had been rather quiet. The other girl was haughty and annoying. She didn't feel like stirring up a conversation, but that question had been on her mind the whole time. So she waited till they reached their goal before asking.

"I didn't live under a rock. I lived in the clouds you fool." Elysis replied back. Not a lie in anyway, but as a human, she most likely wouldn't get it.

"Clouds? I think there's something wrong with you." Gilgamesh could only shake her head in exhaustion. "Anyway, we're here. Just file a report to the police, and if all goes well, they might be able to help you."

Elysis was about to mutter a word of thanks, when a loud cry echoed through the building, and out of it.

"CRACKERS! I FORGOT THE MILK AND COOKIES!"

The voice was so familiar that it short circuited her brain for a brief moment before it restarted. When it did, all thoughts of Gilgamesh went flying out the window.

"LAN YOU FOOL!" She screamed as she stomped into the station.

On that very day, the police of the city, all learnt one thing. They weren't paid enough to put up with crazies like this.

* * *

**Currently, I would like to thank Prince Gray for Ishimaru and Chainz, and Wandering Dude for Gilgamesh. Next chapter will have more action. See you when I come back from camp.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oui, you know, getting thrown out was kind of fun. I kind of understand why some characters continue to play the role of the retard. Kind of like of Obelix from Asterix. Or maybe like…"

"Trine, that is enough." Elysis rubbed her forehead in annoyance. The boy had been a handful. Though his actions did bring some good. She had to admit it.

The four of them stood facing each other in an abandoned park, she along with her partner was having a meeting with Ishimaru and a boy name Chainz that was like Lan, picked up at the police station, for different reasons.

Elysis being a mamodo was able to pick up on his power just by being in his presence. Chainz picked up her power as well, however he had trouble accepting it at first.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"**You're a mamodo aren't you?" **

"**What's it to you lady?"**

**Elysis looked down at the shorter figure of Chainz as they sat in the living room of the police station. Ishimaru had gone to settle things with the police, and given the circumstances, would take a long time before he was done.**

"**Oooo…he's a mamodo?" Lan cooed as he gazed upon Chainz. "But he looks so cute. Is he like one of those Pongi things from Ragnarok, you know, like those cute and cudely slimes that are meant to serve as a tutorial battle and so?"**

"**Slimes?!" Chainz suddenly slammed his hand onto the table, breaking it. Lan however wasn't frightened in the slightest bit. "Are you comparing to me something like that?!"**

**Lan simply twisted his head in confusion. "Your not? But your like the first enemy right? And all first enemies are meant to be somewhat like a tutorial battle, and tutorial battles always uses slimes and all."**

"**Damn it! At least compare me to a major boss or so!"**

"**But Major bosses are meant to show up to taunt the protagonist after they defeat the first grunt, and since you're the first one I met, you don't meet the requirements to be something like a boss or a big shot."**

"**Are you insulting me?!"**

**Elysis sighed, Lan was really putting himself into trouble, but he didn't mind at all. If anything, an angry mamodo just made him more active in his crazed rambling. If she didn't do anything soon, someone was going to get hurt.**

"**Fools!" She stepped on the ground so hard, that it literally left a hole in it. "We are meant to be fighting with each other sooner or later. If you have issues to settle, then we shall settle it with a competition!" **

"**Competition?" Chainz was confused by her choice of words.**

"**What she means is that she wants to use you as a stepping stone to prepare for the fight. That's the role most slimes are meant to play." Lan stated.**

"…**You're a huge jackass you know that. I can't wait to pound you into the ground. One leg or not, don't expect any mercy."**

**At this Lan blanched, and it made Chainz smile. However his next words would wipe that smile away. "Your…actually going to attack the trainer? That's not right. Like Pokemon is supposed to fight pokemon, your supposed to fight the mamodo."**

"**What?" Chainz looked confused. "What are you talking about?"**

"**He means me you fool!" Elysis snapped at him. "I am the mamodo, and he is my partner." **

**Chainz looked at the two. His focus changed constantly. It took several moments for his brain to absorb the information, and when it did…**

"**No way! That's not possible!" He cried out. He had realized that there was a mamodo in the room the whole time as he could feel the energy, but he ruled the woman out as she looked to old to be in the battle. "Look at you! Your almost a full fledge adult! You have to be at least twenty or so!"**

"**Fool! Do not judge people by their appearance. For the record, I am only sixteen years old." Elysis proudly proclaim. "Make any snide remarks about my age, and I will see you string and tied like a pig over a volcano."**

**The boy wisely took a step back. Even he knew not to make fun of a woman's age. **

"**Tutorial battle! Tutorial battle!" Lan sang out loud while waving his hands about in mid-air. **

**Elysis could feel another headache coming. She decided to defuse the situation before it got any worse. **

**Before she could say anything however…**

"**YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I have to pay WHAT?!"**

**From further within the station, Ishimaru's voice rang out.**

**Lan looked interested and decided to investigate. The two mamodos merely followed him.**

* * *

"Lalalala...today we get introduced into our first battle. I wonder what victory package we'll get after this."

"I don't normally like to fight, but I can't refuse after you bailed me out from Chainz smoking." Ishimaru then looked at Elysis who was about to cry, and though they weren't friends, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Is he always like that?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Yes…regretfully." Elysis looked away in embarrassment.

"I suddenly have a newfound respect for you." Anyone who could live with that boy who was capable of screwing anyone around for twenty-four seven was definitely someone worthy of respect in his books.

"I thank you." The girl bowed.

"Can we stop talking and just get down to fighting? I really want to kick his ass for yesterday." Chainz growled. The boy clearly hadn't forgiven Lan for yesterday.

"Ara? Are we starting now?" Lan noticed his intentions. He certainly wasn't afraid in the slightest despite being physically disabled. He was going to try and his partner despite having only one leg.

Taking out his spell book from his within his shirt, he opened it.

Immediately as soon as he did, a powerful green light erupted from it.

"Whoa. That's a lot of heart energy all right." Ishimaru stated.

"So what?! If he can't use it properly, than it's worthless." Chainz snorted. He wasn't too impressed with it. "With a character like that, he's probably going to chuck out spells at the wrong time."

His partner in turn opened his own book. A book of similar design, but with a different colour shone glowed brightly. Yet compared to Lan's, it was smaller and less intense.

"Okay! First up…Skalodias!"

Elysis raised her hand. A glowing circle with a star embodied in it appeared in front of her. From within, a mythical beast stepped forth.

"Is that…" Ishimaru pointed out.

"Impressive is he not?"

Imbued with a blue aura, a pegasus snorted as he stopped in front of his master and knelt down. Elysis took the time to place Lan onto it's back. The beast than took to the air, a few meters of the ground.

Once that was done, Elysis returned to face them. "Now then, enough gawking. Come at me fools!"

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Ishimaru yelled out. He pointed at her. "Chainz, the first spell, Kai Le!"

Chainz opened his mouth and shot a laser from his mouth.

Lan looked interested."A first spell? Than we should use a first spell too! Euranice!"

Strafing to the side, Elysis evade the attack. At the same time, a sword shot up from the ground and into her hands. Not wasting time, she charged towards the boy.

The boy however didn't move to get away, instead, he stood his ground as she came closer.

Just as the distance was nearly closed and the girl had brough her blade down, Ishimaru yelled out another spell. "Hokkaido!"

A huge gear appeared out of thin air in front of Chainz. It consisted of a huge gear with many others within it. The sword struck it, and immediately it was sucked in.

"Kuh…" Elysis flinched as she barely managed to remove her grip over her blade before the shield had pulled her in. She watched as her sword was broken down into scrap metal by the movement of the gears.

The shield faded away directly afterwards. Without waiting for a new weapon, she took advantage of the moment to try and launch a soccer kick towards Chainz. Wishing that she could punch him instead, but with the height difference hindering her.

The said boy easily caught her leg with both his hands.

"You shouldn't be so reckless you know that lady?" He grins just before he lifts her up and throws her to side where she smashed through a bench.

"Ouch." She mutters as she rubs her back. The boy was much stronger than she gave him credit for. She hadn't expected him to not only catch her kick, but even more so throw her into a bench. The impact left her dazed for a moment or so.

"Kai Le!"

The sound of Ishimaru's voice snapped her back to her senses. She looked up only to see a laser heading towards her. Gritting her teeth, she reached one hand forth towards it. The laser struck her hand, but it didn't go through, rather it came to a stop for a moment before it's power was extinguished.

"Euranice!" Lan called out.

This time round, it was a spear that ended up in her hands. With a new weapon, she went towards Chainz once again.

The said boy snapped out of his stupor just in time to avoid being skewered.

"Did she just block a spell with one hand alone?" Ishimaru couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"Does it surprise you?" Elysis mocked while she continued to stab at Chainz. "Every mamodo is born with several abilities of their own. As a Valkyrie, I possess high natural resistance to energy base spells. You will need at least a gigano class one to hurt me directly."

Chainz gritted his teeth in frustration, he knew that she was going to get him sooner or later. "You know, some help would be nice."

" Hokkaido!"

At the call of his partner, the gear shield appeared again. The timing was right, and Elysis lost her spear as it was pulled in.

Unlike before, she was prepared, and so was her partner.

"Euranice!" Lan called out happily.

A war hammer emerged from the ground. She waited for the shield to disappear. The moment it did, she swung the weapon down with all her might.

Though it didn't hit Chainz directly, the impact of the attack broke the ground in front of him directly, resulting in an minor explosion that sent him flying.

"Damn it!" He gritted his teeth, trying to force himself to his feet. He had thought that she was going to fall for the same trick twice and paid the price for it.

"Ready to give up?" She grins at him.

"Keep dreaming lady." He spits on the ground. "Hey Ishi, use the third spell."

His partner looked doubtful. "Are you sure? You still haven't…"

"Just do it!" He cried out.

Towards the side, Lan was humming a tune to himself. He didn't seem so concern about the results of the battle so far. He only chipped in spells whenever he saw her need for it.

"Hokeigo!"

Chainz reached forth with one hand, and fired a huge spike ball with a chain attached towards his opponent. Seeing a chance, Elysis brought her war hammer up to meet it. She attempted to bat the giant ball back.

It was a mistake doing so.

The moment her weapon made contact, the tremendous impact of the collision shattered her weapon and sent her flying. The giant spiked ball however, was knocked to the side where it crashed into a nearby tree.

"How's that? This spell uses physical mass, meaning resistance is useless against it." Chainz taunted her as his spell faded away.

"So…it would seem." Elysis grumbled as she pushed herself of the ground. She had landed quite some distance away.

"Hruk…" She immediately placed one hand on her chest and threw out some blood. "I think my ribs are injured. Shouldn't have taken such a foolish risk."

"Do you want to give up?" Chainz taunted her with the very same question she asked him earlier on.

"Off course not!" Lan shouted out from on top the Pegasus. "This is her first battle, it wouldn't be good if she lost to a tutorial enemy right? So keep going!" His smile was so wide, and carefree, that Chainz couldn't help but think of one thing alone.

"_I want to wipe that smile of his face."_

"True. It would be bad for my reputation if I just gave up. To the end it is then." Elysis agreed. Though she stood back up, Chainz could tell that her breathing was ragged.

"You know, I actually kind of respect that attitude of yours, and so I'll honour it by fighting to the end." Chainz smiled in acknowledgement.

"I'm going to feel bad hurting a pretty lady, but whatever." Ishimaru shrugged before his eyes turned serious. The glow on his book intensified, signalling that he was putting in more energy into the next spell.

"Euranice!" Lan sang a tune, causing another war hammer to come out from the ground. Elysis grabbed the weapon and took a baseball hitter's stance.

She was going to try and bat the next spell back at him. With her ribs injured, movement was painful but possible, and she was also slower than before, so a battle of attrition was likely to backfire on her.

"Hokeigo!" Ishimaru shouted out.

Once again, the spiked ball attached to a chain shot forth from Chainz's hands. However this time, it was bigger and faster.

Elysis simply smirked as it came closer to it.

She didn't flinch or feel any tension as it came closer to her. Once it was within range, she swung.

At this moment, a voice sounded out.

"Aes!"

Her swing became a blur. She hit the spiked ball so hard, that her weapon shattered like glass. However, unlike before, she wasn't blown away, and the spiked ball was sent flying right back at Chainz.

His eyes widen in shock as his spell came flying at him.

"That's—"

The spiked ball collided with his entire body, and knocked him through several trees before he fell to the ground.

"Wha…what…" He coughed out some blood. "What the hell was that?"

Elysis chuckled. "You fool. You are not the only one with three spells. My last spell "Aes', allows me to exert a large burst of mythical energy within my body for one move. This allows me to hit six times harder, or dash six times harder for one second. I merely swung six times harder, causing your spiked ball to hit you instead."

"Heh…" Chainz chuckled. "I got carried away, didn't see that coming. I should have known that you would be aware of your own weakness and learn of ways to counter it. It's my loss for not noticing that."

"Indeed it is."

Just when both mamodo's were done settling their fight, Ishimaru screamed out.

"HEY!"

Both mamodo's turned and saw a sight they weren't going to forget.

"Hey what the hell are you doing!"

The Pegasus Lan was riding on was nibbling on Ishimaru's pants.

"Come on, come on." Lan muttered to himself while his pet did it's bidding.

"What are you doing you fool!" Elysis screamed at him.

Lan merely looked at her like she had grown two heads. "Isn't it normal to take moneys from defeated trainers?"

* * *

**Mamodo of the day: Elysis**

**Stats: **

**Strength: B**

**Endurance: B**

**Agility: C**

**Magic: C**

**Luck: B**

**Affinity: Weaponry**

**Passive skills:**

**Magic Resistance: B**

**This magic resistance allows her to cancel energy base spells easily, and provides resistance towards Gigano class as well. Does not work on Dioga, or Shin and spells that uses physical means of attack..**


	4. Preparations

"Ehh…you healed already? Do you have some regen skill or something?"

"No you fool! Demons heal faster than humans! How many times must I say that?!"

Elysis rubbed her forehead in annoyance. The two of them sat at a café, thinking up their next move. The battle with Chainz was unneeded, but it served as a good introduction to their battles ahead. Sadly, he wasn't their official opponent.

"Did you say that? I don't know…" Lan sang while he tilted his head to the sides.

She slapped herself in the face. "You know what? I give up already. I was a fool for thinking you would listen to anything I say."

"Yay! Elysis is a fool! Do something foolish!" Lan spread his arms out while cheering.

She simply sigh. "Lan…can we please get back on topic? Have you checked the book again for our enemies?"

"Already done." He shrugged. "Apparently our next opponent is someone by the name of…cue drum rolls please."

Elysis rolled her eyes wearily. She knew however that the boy was not going to say anything if she didn't do it. So reluctantly, she started banging the table they were sitting at. The loud noise attracted the attention of everyone around her.

"Our opponent is…Kit Kat." He made the last part sound as dramatic as possible.

Elysis simply sighed again. "Is it too much to ask you to be serious for a change?"

He pouted adorably, which for a moment caused her to blush. She wouldn't admit that it caused her heart to falter for a second. "I am serious. The mamodo's name is Kit Kat, not as in Kit Kat chocolate, but Kit Kat Kitty Kat."

"Not Kit Kat, but Kit Kat?"

"Kit Kat Kitty Kat!"

Elysis slapped herself in the face. She was losing control of the direction of the conversation. At the rate things were going, he was going to end up directing her attention elsewhere. She needed to make her point clear.

"Enough already! If you won't tell me the mamodo's name, at least tell me the partner's name!"

He pouted again. "Aww…you're no fun. His name is called Slicer, strange name though. I wonder if he's something like…what was that old famous guy in horror films? Fred-something?"

"I believe he was called Freddy or something like that. Though it is relevant at the moment."

The battle royale was more of a tournament rather than a war. Each participant is given knowledge from their book about who the identities of their opponent and is than given time to prepare for match. Due to the blessings of A.N.G.E.L, it is impossible to burn any books at any given time as a result. The only times when the blessing was lifted was when an official match begins.

"Since it's Kit Kat Kitty Kat, I'm going with that she's a kitty kat with those kitty ears or something like that, and since her partner's called Slicer, I'm thinking she's gone through some modifications."

"Trine…that is simply foolishness. Human weapons can be destructive enough to match our spells at times, but overall demons physically and spiritually are vastly superior to humans. Any…modifications you make would most likely hinder our strengths instead."

"Aww…you just aren't thinking properly." He waved her off. "Wouldn't it be cool if there was a cat that could fire rockets from her arms or something like that?"

"You are thinking way too much." She waved his idea off. "Besides, we don't even know where to find them."

"Really?" He looked puzzled. "Didn't the book say that it would normally choose an enemy that is close by?"

Indeed A.N.G.E.L, was not foolish in its choosing. It often made choices bases on the number of mamodo's in the area. It would choose mamodos based of in a selected area and have them fight each other.

It knows that not every mamodo can travel the world swiftly like a certain red dragon, and thus set things up so that everyone has an even chance of winning.

"Yes…" She sighed. "But don't forget, that we are not the only ones in this city. There has to be at least four more teams, excluding Chainz whom we met yesterday."

"Why not ask him then?" Lan asked. Though while doing so, he took out his cell phone and dialled a number. "Oh is it Yishi-kun? You know, the guy housing a kid who smokes?"

"_IT'S ISHIMARU!...Wait…who are you and how did you get my number?!"_

The Valkyrie's eyes widen in surprise. "How did you get his number anyway? I thought he said he wanted nothing to do with you anymore." She then turned away and muttered. "_I'm sure I would want that as well."_

"You are a messy guy Yeshi-kun, it was easy to get your number from the police station when you got arrested. I just asked for it, and the cops gave it to me."

"_Cops…oh hell no."_ Elysis heard him swear over the phone. "_Damn it. I thought I heard the last of you."_ There was a sigh over the phone. _"All right, what do you want?"_

Ishimaru didn't stay in the city for long, as he was only there for personal reasons, but Lan was sure that he would know something. "Say, did you meet any other mamodo teams while you were here? Elysis can't sense anything at all, because she was so busy training her resistance back home that she neglected her sense training."

"_Yeah, Chainz sensed some. I don't know everything, but before we left, we met two teams. One of them hung out at the outskirts of the city, in the industrial manufacturing district. The other one lived in the city. Remember that police station we met? Yeah, Chainz sensed another mamodo in the area, and he doesn't mean Elysis. There were others there, but their power signatures were so distorted that it was hard to pinpoint their exact location."_

"Ah got it. The manufacturing district and the police station right? Thanks Yeshi!"

"_Call me Ishi at least!"_

Lan hung up. "Okay, to the manufacturing industry it is!"

Elysis let out a sigh. She pitied Ishimaru, he was going to have to throw away his phone very soon if he wanted some privacy, and she knew how annoying and difficult it is to recalibrate all the data inside.

"Why there?" She asked.

"Well…her partner is called Slicer right? And the mamodo is called Kit Kat Kitty Kat. Slicer sounds like a crazed name from one those you know…80's horror movie film?"

"Lan, neither you nor I were born back then."

"Oh…" He seemed surprise. "Your right. Never mind, he still sounds like a bad guy, so he'll want to avoid the police. That and Kit Kat Kitty Kat sounds like a mechanical fiend from one of those…yo-gi-yoh cards. She'll probably choose somewhere with metal to munch on or something. Speaking of which, does metal taste good to demons?"

She simply shrugs. "Don't know. Only metal based mamodo's eat them. To the rest of us, it's pretty tasteless and more important inedible."

"Aww…poppy-sticks." He pouted for a second before he brightly pointed to the skies. "Anyway, onward and upward!"

"Why are you pointing to the ceiling you fool?" She couldn't bother to yell at him anymore.

Without warning he pulled out the spell book, and she paled. "You fool! Not in public!"

"Skalodias!"

A bright flash of light erupted from within the café and when it died down, Elysis's trusted mount was standing in the middle of the café.

Everyone looked at it for a brief moment before they broke out into a scream. Many of the customers panicked and ran out, while some brave ones took out their phones and started taking pictures.

Elyis slapped herself in the face, her Pegasus looked around in confusion at the commotion and Lan was singing the theme song of Buzz Light Year of Star Command.

"To infinity and beyond!" The boy screamed out loud.

No one expected that the next day, they would make the headline news.

** Little boy rides a shining horse in the middle of a café.**

* * *

Elsewhere in a church, a child wearing the robes of a sister was sitting down on a bench. Everyone couldn't help but stare at her occasionally. Her long blue hair reaching her waist flowed back and forth as she nervously fidgeted due to the constant stares. She clenched her fists over her dress effectively crumbling it as she tried to tell herself to settle down.

The reason for their unease was not because of her appearance, but rather because everyone felt a slight chill whenever they were around her. They brushed it off, thinking that the idea of her housing supernatural powers was absurd, what they didn't know was they were actually right on the spot.

The name of the child was Azure Lockhart, and despite looking like a girl, he was actually a boy who dressed like a girl due to reasons.

Something of an oddball at least. Most demons don't believe in god, nor do they pray. However he did, it was something that was seen as unusual to most people, and at times even crazy.

"Slightly over a week to prepare…I don't think I can manage it." He muttered to himself.

"Azure!" Everyone turned around and saw a sister in the late teenage years walked towards him. Her long sky blue hair was tied into a ponytail that weaved back and forth as she strolled towards him. Her emerald eyes glared down at him, signalling that despite the fact she sounded calm, she was actually angry.

The boy flinched slightly at her tone, but didn't make an attempt to run.

She stopped in front of him and placed her hands on her hips. "I already said it was time to go already, what was taking you so long?"

He looked away pouting. "I—I just don't have much confidence about myself, and also I don't know what to do."

"Sitting here isn't going to change anything. If you want to make a difference, you have to take the first step."

Azure had already known who his first opponent was, and where to find her. However he was too timid to take the initiative to engage her.

In this tournament, knowledge is power. Meaning that if he didn't get enough knowledge about his opponent, he wouldn't be able to plan for her. Though the reverse holds true, he would still be at a disadvantage against her because of his timid nature.

"But Rika, I'm scared." He pouted. "Neither Sola, nor my sister is here. I feel so uncomfortable without them."

The boy had an inferiority complex and often hid behind his sister. Unfortunately such an option was no longer available. It was too dangerous to be around her or his caretaker, in fact it was dangerous for friends to be around each other. A.N.G.E.L may not be evil, but it certainly isn't good either. It won't differentiate between friends and enemies. The closer you are to your friends and family, the higher the odds it would make them fight against each other.

He couldn't bring himself to even imagine the idea of having to fight his sister.

The girl sighed at his pitiful state. She had been trying hard to get him to come out of his shell, and her patience was reaching her limit, so she had taken some steps for it.

"Azure, I know this might be sudden, but I need your help with something."

He looked up at her confused at her words. This was a first, never did she ask him for anything. She usually did everything by herself, because she was so used to it.

"I need to drop by a certain area later on to meet a friend of mine. He owes me a favour and so he's helping me out witt something. However, I still need some extra help."

"Is it heavy lifting?" He asked.

Despite her brush personality at times, Rika had a tendency to help people in need. No matter how timid he was, he was still a demon, and physically he could do heavy lifting better than her.

"Something like that."

"Oh in that case, I'll help."

She smiled at him and pat his head which caused him to blush a little. "That's nice. I'll give you some ice cream later on okay?"

"Rika…stop that. It's embarrassing." He pleaded. Though he said that, he was smiling at the comfort she was giving him.

"It's nice and there's nothing wrong with it." She giggled as from nowhere, she pulled out a white colour nun's hat and gave it to him. "Here, it's going to be hot later on, this might cool you off a little."

He smiled at his partner's thoughtfulness and accepted it. Today was going to be a busy day for him even if he didn't know it.

* * *

"Rika…why are we here?" Azure asked. The two of them had walked down to a set of abandoned warehouses in the manufacturing industry.

"Like I said, I'm meeting my friend here. Don't I have to wonder, where is he anyway?"

As if to answer a question, a boy replied.

"Up here you crazy sister."

Both demon and human looked up at the roof of a warehouse and saw two individuals looking down at them.

One of them was a boy with black messy hair, brown eyes with a line going down from each to the bottom of his face. He wore a black T shirt with orange stripes at the tips of his sleeves and on his collar going down the front of his shirt and he had blue shorts.

"Jyan!" Azure yelled out in surprise.

"Hey no greetings for me?" A teenage boy standing next to Jyan cheerfully asked. The boy Short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a yellow T shirt with a red stripe in the middle and blue Jeans with white Nike tennis shoes.

"Hey Josh!" Rika waved at him. "Sorry to call you out so suddenly."

Jyan and Josh were like them, another mamodo and human partner team. They thankfully weren't matched up with each other. Before the war had begun, the four of them had befriended each other and wanted to avoid fighting.

They didn't realize how lucky they were when the match up was announced.

"Hey Rika! Mind coming up here?" Josh invited her.

"Sure thing."

She glanced at Azure who was looking a bit unsure of what to think. "Come on, you have to learn to get used to other people not just your sister and caretaker."

He nodded nervously but didn't say anything else.

* * *

"Does it really take that long to climb the stairs?" Josh couldn't help but joke at how long it took them to climb up.

Rika simply scowled at him. "You try wearing a dress that reaches to your legs before doing long walking."

He raised his hands in surrender. "Okay no need to get preachy. Anyway, this is something Jyan wants to do as well."

"Hell yeah." The boy cracked his knuckles.

Azure simply looked at Rika confused. "Jyan wants to do heavy lifting?"

At this, both Jyan and Josh looked at him like he was crazy, while Rika simply looked away whistling. Azure only then realized it. "Wait…we're not here to carry stuff?"

"Heavy lifting? Come on Rika, even you can do better than that." Josh laughed at her.

"Yeah, you should try something more innovative. I'm sure the author wanted to make something grand, but he couldn't come up with something so early in the story." Jyan shrugged.

Rika at this time looked at her partner and apologized. "Sorry Azure, but the reality is that I called them here so that we could have a practice battle before you head to your real opponent. You need to get used to the feel if only a little."

Azure looked down sadly, he understood the meaning behind it, but that didn't mean he liked being tricked. Still he agreed with her, and so...after some time he looked up at her.

"Okay…I'll do this practice battle. I don't want to be one of the first's to leave, and I still want to go to Disney Land with my sister and Sola later on." He turned to face Jyan after saying so. He then bowed politely at him. "Please go easy on me though."

"Heck no! I understand if your frighten of me, but that's not something I can do." The boy slapped one hand on his chest and did and impressive pose.

Josh simply sighed as he took out a book from behind his shirt, while Rika did the same.

Both teams faced each other on the rooftop of an abandoned warehouse, they looked at each other no longer needing to say anything.

Their emotions and convictions shone through their books clear as day.

"Come on Azure. Take the initiative." Rika pointed at her opponents.

"Umm…okay." He meekly agreed and raised one hand at them.

"The first spell, Ai Ciel Runia!"

* * *

**Okay, this story is somewhat different than my previous ones. Unlike most other stories with only one protag, I'll be having two.**

**The first is Elysis, and the second is Azure. Both sides will meet different enemies and allies, but at times they will meet each other.**

**Oh and everyone, meet Azure V2. This Azure has new and old spells, and a completely different style compared to his previous version.**

**Anyway…Mamodo of the day.**

**Azure Lockhart**

**Element: Ice**

**Strength: D**

**Endurance: C**

**Magic: C+**

**Agility: C**

**Luck: B**

**Passive skills:?**


	5. Jyan vs Azure: Wake up call

**An incredibly short chapter, but that's because I want to try and change my writing style. Rather then releasing a lot at a time, I try to write down I have in mind, so that I can avoid missing out on details. Sorry if it bothers anyone.**

* * *

"The first spell, Ai Ciel Runia!"

With a flash of light, a dozen crystal shards hovered behind Azure's back.

"Whoa!"

Jyan whistled in admiration at the sight of it.

Pointing a finger forward, all of the shards flew towards Jyan who in turn quickly responded.

"Josh!"

"Chimardo!"

The boy slammed one hand onto the ground, creating a vortex which sucked in all the shards.

"Ai Ciel Runia!"

Another set of crystal shards were summoned. This time round, Azure raised one hand, and all flew in many different directions.

They zigged and zagged through out the air, towards Jyan.

"Jyan!" His partner took a step back, covering one hand over his spell book. "Chimardo!"

Once again, Jyan repeated his actions, however this round, Azure took his a step further.

"Rika!"

"Got it!" His partner followed up with another spell from her book. "Runae!"

Each shard fired a large shard of ice at Jyan before they were sucked in, blowing him away as all of them exploded at point blank range.

"Jyan!"

His partner cried out as he watched Jyan get blown away some distance away. The boy quickly quickly got back up, though his clothes were torn about, he didn't mind it.

.

"A spell caster that channels his power through different mediums? I wasn't expecting that." He dusted off some dirt from his body.

"Do...do you still want to continue?" Azure meekly asked.

"Off course, don't think you'll get the jump on me again." Jyan simply commented as he ran forward at high speeds.

"Ai Ciel Runia!" Rika casted the spell once more.

Like before Azure summoned a series of shards and launched them into the air. Despite their confusing movements, Jyan simply ran towards him.

The series of shards bombarded him, however Jyan was not deterred. He managed to read the trajectory, often stopping or sidestepping an attack just before it reached him.

Azure however was confident. For though out of the dozen shards, ten had already been used, the remaining two was hovering behind him, ready to strike.

With a wave of his hand, he signalled them to attack. Confident that Jyan wouldn't see it coming.

Yet...

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice it?"

Jyan smugly said to him as he leapt to the side just before he was within striking range of Azure.

The two shards strike nothing but the ground.

"Wha..." Both human demon partner were dumbstruck.

While Jyan and Josh both smirked inwardly at their expression.

Azure recovered quickly however and raised one hand towards Jyan.

"Runae!"

"Too slow!"

Josh yelled out in response as Rika was about to cast another spell, believing Azure unable to cast a spell at that distance.

To his surprise however, not only did Azure did, but rather than relying on the crystal shards, He fired the spell out from his hands instead.

"Whoa!" Jyan cried as he suddenly threw himself to the ground.

Once again, Jyan surprised both his opponents by seeing through their plan.

Before Azure could recover from his shock, Jyan pushed himself off the ground and slammed his right fist into his stomach.

"...Gu..." Azure's eye's widen for a second before he closed it due to the pain spit out some foam as Jyan's blow knocked him a few inches of the ground.

"Azure don't give up!' Rika cheered him on.

As if inspired by her words, he quickly grabbed Jyan's shoulders.

"The third spell, Rikashu!"

A powerful burst of magic energy erupted from Azure's hands. Ice formed at Jyan's shoulders, and was quickly spreading throughout his body.

"Knock him away quickly Jyan!" Josh yelled out.

Cocking his hand backwards, Jyan punched Azure in the stomach twice before finishing it up with an uppercut to his chin.

The final blow knocked Azure backwards, breaking his grip over his shoulders, breaking the spell in time.

Though his shoulders and chest was frozen, Jyan managed to remain standing.

To Josh, that was enough.

"The first spell, Chikeru!"

Jyan opened his mouth and fired a large beam of energy at point blank range. It slammed into Azure and blew him away.

"Azure!" His partner lost her cool for a moment and tried to go his side, but Jyan beat her to the punch.

Even with the extra weight, Jyan managed to run towards Azure and leapt onto him as he was getting up.

"Kya!" He let out a girly squeal as he felt the weight crush him. Before he could say anything else, Jyan punched him in the face.

He didn't stop there, as he continued to punch him left and right senseless.

"St-Stop-I-Wa-"

The attacks were brutal, and Azure didn't even get the chance to finish what he was trying to say.

"Get off him already!"

Rika yelled out as she tried to pulled Jyan off her partner, but the weight was too much. It did distract the boy for a moment, allowing her partner to speak.

"Give up...I give up."

Looking down at his opponent, Jyan found Azure was pleading for mercy while sounding like a girl. There were tears that were threatening to flow out from his eyes.

Immediately he got off him.

"Damn it. Sorry about that." He tried to offer a hand to Azure, but Rika pulled him up instead.

She glared at Jyan who backed away nervously. "Was that really needed? This was just a simply match, no one was supposed to get hurt seriously. He even tried to tell you to stop but you just kept hitting him."

"Sorry...I got carried away." Jyan scratched the back of his head and looked away.

Azure hugged Rika while she scolded Jyan. His mind still disoriented from the beating.

Josh on the other hand didn't back down from her anger. Instead he spoke up. "Look Rika, I know it's hard to watch someone like your little brother...or sister get hurt, but there's only four days left. If he doesn't learn to deal with pain, he's not going to make it past the first round."

She looked away in embarrassment.

"I-I know. But I don't like this fighting. In fact, I'm like Azure. We're both afraid of getting hurt."

For a moment no one said anything. No one knew what to say.

When someone spoke up however, it was an unfamiliar voice that no one recognized.

"Oh seriously? I came back home to find two lame teams fighting and then putting up a soap opera? Lame!"

All four of them looked around to see who had said that.

Meanwhile, in the skies, Lan was humming a tune to himself as he rode Elysis's pegasus over the police station.

His partner was holding the reigns to make sure that no one fell.

"Hmm?"

She felt a twitched in her head. It was faint, but it was not natural.

"Is there a fight going on?" She muttered to herself.

"A fight?! Where?!" Lan suddenly threw his arms up, scaring her and nearly throwing himself of the flying mount.

"You fool!" She screamed as she struggled to steady her mount. "Don't just move suddenly while in the air! Do you want to fall to your death?!"

The boy however was not listening as usual.

Clearly the boy had some issues if he did not hold that much value in his own life.

* * *

**Four days left before the first round of the tournament...**

* * *

**Mamodo of the day Update**

**Azure Lockhart**

**Element: Ice**

**Strength: D**

**Endurance: C**

**Magic: C+**

**Agility: C**

**Luck: B**

**Passive skills: **

**Spell Focus B+: This allows Azure to fire spells using either Ai Ciel Runia or his hands. This skills allows him to fire spells in many angles and directions, depending on how he desires it to be.**

**Jyan**

**Element: Aura**

**Strength: C**

**Endurance: C**

**Magic: D**

**Agility: D**

**Luck B**

**Passive skills:**

**Aura C: At this level, Jyan is able to feel the flow of magic, this allows him to perceive supernatural attacks from any angle even if it's from behind or if it's invisible. However the distance to how far he can sense it is small, and it also takes time to register it's presence, allowing a swift attacking spell to him even if his aura can sense it.**


	6. Vs Striker

"I went out for a few minutes and when I come back, what do I find? A bunch of kids playing about in my home? Don't you know how wrong it is to just enter someone's home without permission?"

All four of them was startled by the appearance of two strangers.

"Another team?" Rika muttered to herself as she took a few steps back. She tightly held onto her book in case of an emergency.

"Who the hell are you?" Josh courageously demanded.

"Yeah! And what do you mean your home?!" Jyan did so as well, standing in front of his partner at the same time.

Azure on the other hand kept quiet as he hid behind his partner.

The two facing the group of them with an oppressive aura stared them down.

Rika was the first one to speak up. "Are you both mamodos...or?"

The first of the two was a girl with cat ears with green hair dressed in a blue shirt with a kitty emblem embodied in the centre of it. She wore a blue skirt and green stockings with it.

"You really should leave now. A lot happened today, and my partner is not in a good mood. I must request you four to leave."

"Wait..." Her comrade raised one hand in the air. "These four might not have come to see us intentionally, but they still did. It would be bad for a host to let them leave without anything to remember us by."

He appeared to a lizard with blue scales who had the body of a human, however his body with the exception of his head was covered in green metallic armour.

"That's funny." Josh smiled as he lifted his spell book.

"We had a similar idea. We wanted to leave you with a gift of some sort." Jyan smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Wait, do we really have to fight?" The girl with the cat ears asked.

"They came here to our home. They can sense my power signature, it's not too far of a stretch to say that they know who we are."

As soon as he had said that, the lizard man took a step forward while brandishing his claws. "By the way, you can call me Striker."

"Well you can call me Jyan, and don't worry, just me alone would be enough."

* * *

"Lan! Stop tugging on the reins! Do you want us to fall to our deaths?!"

Elysis was having another fight with her partner. He was attempting to hijack her control over her pegasus despite the fact they were several hundred meters into the air.

"Eh? But it's okay right? I've got plot armour which happens to be you in this case."

"Then what happens to me?!"

"Don't you know? All heroes often fall from thousands of feet and crashed onto someone who cushions their fall and all. So don't worry, and just let me fly the horsie."

For someone who looked like a child, Lan possessed a surprisingly great deal of strength. Though she could still easily overpower him if she wanted too, she found herself reluctant to do so as the difference in physical strength was too great, and so she often found herself on the receiving end of his antics.

It didn't help that her horse was laughing at her.

Their journey was constantly being disrupted by the teenager who looked and acted like a kid. Elysis wondered just who really was the biggest danger to her in this tournament.

"Hmm...?"

Elysis suddenly looked downwards.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head before replying. "I feel something down there. For a second, I felt a spike in mana, but it disappeared quickly. I think something's going on down there."

She pointed towards a certain building from above. Her partner's eyes followed the trail.

"Hey that's the park near the police station!"

As soon he said that, a tree exploded.

* * *

"Damn it! Watch where you're shooting those spells!"

It was unladylike to curse, but Gilgamesh or Gig as she liked to be addressed as didn't really care much about appearances at the moment.

She was more concerned with other issues, such as not getting boiled alive by lava.

"Haha! Come on! Is that the best you can do?" A boy with orange styled in a spiky way wearing a white tank top, baggy blue jeans and white sneakers taunted her.

"You shut up! Your spells are destroying the environment Kaji!" A girl with slightly pale skin yelled out. She stood at 5 feet tall in height, she had violet eyes, andwhite shoulder length hair, and had a slim figure. She wore a teal mob cap and dress, with bright blue trimming and brown knee high boots.

"There's no use talking to him Enki, he'll just destroy everything until I'm gone." Gig snarled as she lifted a sea foam green book forward and yelled. "Kahba!"

The girl known as Enki from out of nowhere threw several frozen darts. The boy simply waved

his hand about lazily at the incoming threat.

"Yougan!"

A boy with platinum blonde hair wearing a baseball cap read from a book in his hands. His overall appearance was not very spectacular with his black jacket being fully zipped up along with jeans.

Kaji meanwhile shot out a stream of lava which bent in whatever direction he aimed it. It easily swallowed the ice darts entirely and headed straight for Enki.

The said girl barely managed to jump onto a tree in time. She watched as the grass around it was melted.

"This is boring. You're supposed to be my opponent in the first round? I'm insulted!" Kaji sneered at her. He redirected the aim of his hand to face his target.

"Tch..." The girl shot a dirty glare at him.

"Even if I can't burn your book, I can still get incapacitate you first by beating you down. Let's go Hikaru!"

"Right!" His partner channelled energy into his book to call in another spell. "Yougaru!"

Lava covered his fist and he punched them together. "Melting you with a spell is boring. I think I'll enjoy getting up close and personal."

"Tch..." Gig clicked her tongue as she stepped back.

The odds were clearly against them. Lava vs Ice, with the former having a superior advantage.

Kaji crouched down ready to jump at her when he was stopped.

"Coming Throughhh!"

* * *

"Druo!"

Jyan zigged and zagged his way towards Striker. However his progress was severely hindered by his spells.

"Oh now this is just unfair!"

True to his words, Striker was effectively holding off Jyan just by using his first spell which for some reason turned his claws into rocket claws before shooting them out and as it did, new claws would grow back into his body.

It wasn't the power behind it that bothered him that much.

"That the best you got?!"

Striker was really annoying him with his all his chatting. Though Jyan really had no chance to respond to him in anyway.

His claws could bent in any direction and they were homing to make things worse. Wherever he went, they would follow him. The moment he stopped to cast a spell at either one, the other would strike at his blind spot.

"Do you want some help?" Rika asked while cuddling her partner from the sidelines.

"I don't need any help taking down a prick like him! Though the author levelling the field would be nice."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Striker asked mockingly. "Author? You think this is some kind of story? Well let me give you a wake up call then! Come on Kit!"

"You know, I really don't want to do this. I mean they don't look like they're here for a fight."

"Yet two mamodo teams are visiting my home."

"You shut that hypocritical mouth! Your having him fire rockets for crying out loud!"

Something snapped. The air cracked, and everyone felt a chill go down their spine.

The fact that Kit's smile suddenly widen so much to the point it was considered slasher, didn't help either.

"I was going to try and make things easy for you by only using the first spell. But I change my mind, you can all go to HELL NOOOWWW!" As she screamed the last part out, her book exploded in a violet light. "Blindru!"

Striker shot out a dazzling light beam towards Jyan.

"Shit!" The boy cursed as he covered his eyes. The sudden change in nature of spells caught him and his partner unaware. They lost focus on their surroundings which include both of Striker's previously shot out rocket claws which were homing in on him.

"Ai Ciel Runia! Lashield!"

* * *

"Oww...my training back home most certainly did not prepare me for something like this."

Elysis rubbed the back of her head. Lan had managed to steal the reins from her while she was distracted and did a kamikaze towards the ground.

"Heh...that was AWESOMEEEE! Let's do it again!" The boy cheerfully screamed out. The landing clearly didn't affect him in anyway.

Everyone who saw what had just happened was having trouble believing it.

Gil and Enki were speechless. The two of them had backed into a corner and out of nowhere, a kid riding a flying horse crashes between them and their opponents.

Kaji and his partner were also speechless, but for different reasons. They were surprised by the presence of the newcomers, and their characters.

The lady looked dazed and flustered as she looked around while chastising the child she was with.

"Ah..." Elysis looked around and took note of those looking at her. "Your the lady I met not long ago...Girugamesh was it?"

"It's GIlgamesh!"

Lan raised one finger and smiled stupidly. "That's just one letter away from GilGARmesh! So I guess naming a girl after a mythological figure means that your parents think your badass. So are you badass?"

Kaji scoffed at his question. "Badass? She? You gotta be kidding! Neither of the two of them can even fight properly!"

At his statement, Lan's expression turned sour. "Eh? But your just a tutorial enemy right? How can she be having so much trouble with it?"

A wrong choice of words on his part. Kaji's eyes narrowed and he cracked his knuckles. "Tutorial enemy? Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Meh...most heroes often have to save a damsel of some sort at the start of the story."

Gligamesh and her partner took offense to it, but she didn't say anything because he was clearly a kid with some mental issues.

The girl called Enki spoke up before the tension got worse. "Wait! That guy is really tough! His lava can melt almost anything!"

All signs of weariness from Elysis vanished the moment she heard lava. She looked towards Kaji and smiled. "Lava huh?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that? Speaking of which, you aren't welcome here! I was about to trounce those bitches!"

"Who was going to trounce who?!" Both Gig and her partner yelled back at him.

"I was going to kick the shit out of you bitches! Don't think this skanky whore and her little brat is going to save you."

Elysis felt a surge of anger at the insult and her opinion of him changed drastically."I don't like getting involved in the fights of others more than you, but my partner leaves me little choice." Elysis sighed as she got off her mount and faced Kaji. "But...I don't like guys who run their mouths off. I've had enough of them back home."

"We don't need your help!" Gig refused their services due to taking offense at them for earlier.

Her partner Enki however thought differently, she dropped down from the tree she was standing on and next to her partner. "Let's just accept it. That guy's nature of power counteracts mine. If we keep fighting, we'll be at a huge disadvantage."

"Disadvantage? Are you an ice or a plant user then? Or maybe your a rock type? Lava plus rock equals slimy rock! You know like those gooey stones that move about when their disguises falls off? Ewww...I don't want to think of you like those...wait your not one are you?" Lan ranted on about fantasy monsters.

Enki however was taken back by his character and didn't know how to respond. She was appalled that she was being compared to a disgusting monster.

Taking out his spell book, he started to hum a tune.

Elysis for the first time since coming, was glad to be in a fight. Unlike Chainz, the feeling of wanting to fight this guy made her excited. It made her long for the times back home when she kicked the asses of ignorant guys.

"Come then, let big sister show you how to treat a lady. If you win this competition, I'll grant you a reward."

The moment she said that, Lan slapped her ass causing her to squeal.

"You're already my girlfriend! Stop flirting!"

* * *

"Say it..."

"Now's not really a good time."

"Say it."

"Rika...please..."

"Say it or I'll run off."

Jyan clenched his teeth, unable to believe the embarrassment he was feeling.

Ten crystal shards hovered in front of him forming a double ice shield which had saved him from Striker's spell. The remaining two shards and knocked Striker's claws out of the air.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to keep fighting without me Jyan. Unlike my spells, it seems that his can think for itself. Let me help." Azure stood behind him and sighed. "I'll take support, you take the offense."

"Doesn't matter if it's one or two. Even if you a put a loser with another loser, the only thing that would change is that they'll become more of a loser." Striker snarled at them as he raised both his claws forward.

"I'm still pretty pissed at your stupid remarks! Druo! Blindru!"

"The hell? Your the one with a crazed mood swing!"

That was Josh.

Two spells were cast in succession. Flying mechanical claws were shot forth along with a laser at Jyan.

"Hrroouhh!" Jyan however simply ran towards the light with his fist raised.

A set of crystals zigged and zagged towards the claws and knocked them out of the sky, while the remaining shot towards Striker.

"Chikeru!"

Jyan fired a blast of aura forward, cancelling the light beam.

"Fuck." Striker cursed as he jumped out of the way to avoid being impaled by it. That moment's worth of distraction caused him.

"Chikeru!"

He didn't see Jyan firing a second shot at him until it was too late. The blast smashed into him and sent him flying.

"Striker!" His partner screamed as he landed next to her.

"Stop screaming, I barely felt that." He stood back and punched his chest. "That was your best shot kid? Because if it was, this battle is already over."

Azure looked at Jyan disappointed. "That was...ineffective."

"Don't rub it in." He glared at him. "He's probably faking it. Josh!"

"Chikeru!"

Another blast was fired, but this time round Striker jumped over it and pointed his hands at Jyan who had lost conscious temporarily from his spell.

"Blindru!"

This time round, the laser managed to hit Jyan in the chest knocking him away.

"And that kid, is why you wait until others make a move." He boasted, proud of the fact that his attacks were doing real damage unlike Jyan's earlier one.

Unknowingly, Azure had snuck up from behind him. He didn't cover Jyan from his attacks in hopes of not drawing attention, and it worked. He dived for his feet and hugged them.

"Rika!"

"Rikashu!"

The spell immediately froze Striker's legs, and was creeping up towards his body.

"Oh no you don't!" Striker backhanded the child, however the damage was done, and his legs were frozen.

"Jyan! Aim for the head, it's the only uncovered spot!" Rika pointed out.

Josh who was assisting his partner up nodded in agreement. The book in his glowed brightly, showing him pouring in all his heart energy into it.

"Got it." Jyan wiped some blood of his lip as he smiled before breaking into a run.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Striker cursed as he tried to break free, but couldn't do so, and so he turned to his partner. "Kit!"

"Blin-"

Several shards of light smashed into his hands. Though the armour protected him, the impact still knocked his claws downwards.

"-ru."

The blast of light destroyed the ground he was standing on, causing him to fall downwards from the roof.

His partner immediately let out a scream as she turned tail and ran.

Rika was the first one to break the silence.

"Well...that was unusual."

* * *

"Tch...for all his talk, he wasn't anything much." Elysis rubbed her shoulders while flying with her partner on her mount.

"Yeah, it was just a case of bad luck. His powers overwrote that girl Enki's one. Kind of sad, I was hoping to see her turn into some slime of some sort." Lan sighed.

"I'm surprise you even dared to ask her to do so. Are you really that insensitive to a girl's feelings you fool?" She sighed. She no longer had the strength to scold him properly.

The boy's lava was a bad match towards her magic resistance and it allowed her to give him a one sided trashing.

Enki and Gilgamesh had slipped away during the fight mostly because Kaji's lava was capable of covering large areas. Making it dangerous to continue fighting against with ineffective powers without further damage.

"Still...this is bad." Lan sighed. "We're coming up against a boss fight, and we're almost out of time. We don't know his status at all."

"Agreed. The following day is the battle, so tomorrow we need to rest without fighting to save our strength. I guess we'll have to wing it."

Lan maybe an idiot, but even he knows what's at stake if he loses.

* * *

Time remaining before the first round: 2 Days

* * *

**Mamodo of the day: Striker**

**Element: Machinery(Light is generated from his machine to used as an attack)**

**Status:**

**Strength: B**

**Endurance: B+**

**Agility: D**

**Magic: C**

**Luck: C**

**Personal skills:?**

* * *

**I know Elysis fight was caught off, but I'll post that up next chapter. There are reasons for that. On a side note, I haven't used much characters yet, but trust me, that's going to change...a lot very soon.**


	7. The Overseer and the key

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to smile once in awhile Slash."

"Don't push your luck Altheria, and seriously, change your outlook at least. You call yourself a guy, but you don't act like one."

Two individuals sat facing each other at a Japanese round table.

One of which was a young looking individual who stands at about 1.6 meters tall wearing a shrine maiden outfit with feathery wings sticking out. The figure had long sky blue hair that reaches down to the waist. Though the face was somewhat feminine, the frame of the body was off somewhat, making it to differentiate whether or not it was male or female.

Altheria simply flapped his(?) wings lightly to generate a breeze as the room was devoid of any electronic cooling devices.

Slash crossed his arms and frowned at that display. He had slick grey hair down to his ears with two piercings in each. He wears a black leather vest with a white cobra on his back with no shirt underneath. He is very muscular with large, ripped arms and an 8-pack. On his hands were black gloves on his hands and dark blue jeans and black boots.

"I can't help it. Besides, if people can't tell your gender, it makes it easier to screw them over."

"Whatever." Slash waved him off. "Anyway make this quick, I got other things to do."

"Like what? There's only one more day left before the first round starts. Why not get some rest?"

"How an idiot like you managed to ever acquire a 'Royal' status back home is beyond me. I barely even spent five minutes here and I want to punch that grin off your face." Slash spat.

His wing companion shrugged. "Take your turn. I have plenty who wants to do that as well."

Immediately after replying, Altheria's expression turned serious. "Anyway moving on. Have you made any progress?"

Slash's expression mirrored his companion upon hearing it. "Don't rush me! Even I can't cover the entire world by myself."

"Did you find anything at least?"

He sighed. "Just one. A lot of mamodos here, they simply appeared out of nowhere. It's almost as if no one has even heard of them to begin with."

"That's odd..." Altheria placed one hand under his(?) chin imitating a thinking pose. "In the previous battle, most of whom were chosen were either hand picked to represent their tribes, or at least famous ones whom people felt were safe to bet on."

"You think they're like me?" Slash asked.

"Maybe. I mean you are a special case. The Duchess did vouch for your abilities back home. It was why you given a spot in this tournament. And most of the higher ups in the tournament were given extra spots."

"Still...they can't be given that many spots, one person alone can't be behind this."

Chainz scratched his head before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"I think it maybe the main reason why this battle became a tournament instead of the usual battle royale."

Altheria looked away. "You know, you might be right about that."

Before either one could say anything else, someone yelled out.

"ALLLTTHYY! I'VE COME TO PLAYY!"

Slash got up and walked towards the door. He slided the door open and gave Altheria one last look. "I am outta here. There is no way, I am dealing with that idiot."

* * *

A figure with orange hair stretching down to the end of her neck, and yellow eyes tall and well endowed wearing a dark blue witch hat, black vest like shirt with a long sleeved yellow shirt underneath, black skirt with black stockings and shoes to match was drinking tea elegantly.

She looked down from where she stood and saw the world for what it was literally.

Hovering above the planet Earth, she literally stood in an ocean of stars. She put away her cup of tea for a moment and lifted her right hand.

An hourglass appeared within it. She observed the ratio of it before letting out a sigh.

She dismissed the object and snapped her fingers, summoning a humongous spell book on the table in front of her. She placed one hand over it.

"What a bore, but orders are orders."

* * *

Elysis didn't think was possible, but Lan somehow managed to drive her into a corner. He had outsmarted her time and again, and now, he had surpassed her skill. She looked down nervously at the weapons she had, and realized that her chances of winning were minimal. Nevertheless, she went for broke.

"Three of a kind."

She placed a set of six and a pair of fours down on the table.

"What a coincidence."

Lan smiled as he placed a set of seven and a pair of fives down on the table and sealed his victory.

Elysis looked down in disbelief for several seconds before she yelled out angrily. "Damn it! How do you keep winning?!"

"I'm can think better than you. Card games is often about luck and at times timing." He shrugged.

Before he could continue gloating at her, the spell book on his bed started glowing brightly.

"Hmm?" He put away the cards and picked up the book. He opened it to a specific page.

The light suddenly erupted until it easily swallowed the whole room.

When both could open their eyes, they let out a gasp at the sight before them.

"BY THE GODS!" Elysis screamed in shock.

"WOW! A SPACE/TIME TRANSFER!" Lan screamed out loud.

The two of them were looking down at the planet Earth.

It wasn't just them though, many others were present. One glance and it was obvious who they were.

Around them were over hundreds of mamodo and human partner teams, all floating about in space. They too were like them staring down in disbelief. It was then a voice as loud as thunder called.

"Attention all you foolish beings!"

Everyone looked up at the individual standing way above them.

* * *

Shiri looked down at all who had gathered according to her wishes.

Upon calling out to them, they suddenly started yelling at her. She suppressed a sigh and spoke up again. This time in a voice so loud that it left no room for argument.

"Enough! I have summoned you all here to inform all of news for tomorrow's battles."

One particular mamodo yelled at her.

She snapped her fingers and immediately everyone's book broke out in a fire. Everyone screamed as it came without warning. She snapped her fingers again and everything returned to normal.

"Simple fools! I am Shiri. I am the overseer of this tournament, and second only to A.N.G.E.L. Anyone who defies me, I can easily have you booted out. So shut your pathetic mouths and let me speak or take a one way trip back home!"

Everyone fell silent. No one could defy her without losing their dreams.

Seeing that she had total silence, she raised one hand and conjured up an orb of light. It glittered for several moments before countless beams shot out of it and towards the competitors.

Each and everyone immediately tried to intercept it, but failed as the beams went through them and stopped in front of their human partners revealing a shining key.

"This you idiots is known as a dimensional key. It is linked to many hidden spots around the Earth which will be used in the tournament. There are 256 teams, and 128 locations. Each location would be used for your battle with your opponent. The key works by slotting it into any keyhole. It will link the space between the two locations allowing instant travelling across the world. You can use it at anytime you see fit."

Upon finishing her words, she lifted one hand, and a light bright enough to match a sun erupted from it. When it died down, all was gone and she was alone.

* * *

Acrossed the planet, all participants were expressing all sorts of emotions at the news.

Some were happy, some were frightened. While others were nervous, and then there were those that didn't care.

One of them was a boy with ear-lengthy spiky pale purple-white hair with matching eyes and tan skin. He wore a white tracksuit hoodie with torn sleeves, black trousers. Slung over his back a large metallic scythe with him. He had a purple cloud tattoo under his right eye.

He played with key while tapping his feet impatiently on the ground.

Another was a girl about solid 5 feet tall. She has pale white skin with straight long green hair. She wore a black tube top with a white cobra emblem on her small chest. She had a fairly thin frame, also wears a tight black skirt with long black boots. Has pale eyes with green slits, wears an eyebrow piercing, 3 earrings on her left ear, 2 on her right and wore black fingerless gloves with a silver ring on each finger

Her eyes narrow as she grinned darkly at the key in the palm of her hands.

Elsewhere a guy with a somewhat skinny yet muscular build, scraggly black hair that extends slightly past his shoulders twirled his key around. He had a stern and intimidating look that doesn't seem to change no matter the situation, despite the fact that his left nostril seems runny. He also sports a scar just above his nose and below his eyes, which he is very proud of and at the bottom of each eye is a thin line that goes halfway down his face. He wears a Black trench coat, whose sleeves seemed to have burned off from the elbow as well as the sides and bottom, leaving the coat to reach a bit above his legs rather than his feet. His black pants also seem to be burned off, making it look like shorts.

Meanwhile, another individual looked at his key in fear. He was of average height and is rather skinny. He has a cute face, jagged black hair with orange knitted hat on top of his head, orangey eyes, tan-ish skin tone, and mamono lines on his face (one on each cheek). He wore a black t-shirt under a loose brown knitted sweater with a small gem just below its neck line. He also wears orange knee-length pants and shoes

Many were like them, but ultimately, each were unique in the thoughts and feelings they had as they awaited the final countdown.

* * *

Altheria picked up the phone and made a call. It was received in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Slash, I think I found something just now."

"_Yeah what is it?"_ The voice was rough and ragged. He suspected that his comrade was doing something tiring.

"It's about what you mentioned earlier. I think you need to watch out for yourself tomorrow."

"_Please. You really think a no name mamodo can take me down? I'm an Elite for crying out loud!"_

The wing mamodo brushed aside his arrogance to remain on the subject.

"I'm serious Slash. It was only for a moment when we were in space, but I recognize several of them had high levels of power. If you take it lightly you might lose in the first round."

"_Don't screw around. You, I and Lockhart and that ninja bitch are some of the top favourites to win."_

"And that's why you need to watch out. We are famous in the demon world, it would be easy for others to look up our strengths and weaknesses. If there any individuals near our power whom we don't know, they will have an advantage against us."

"_Even assuming you are right, how many do you think can match us?"_

He(?) sighed at his friend's ego. One day he was sure to get killed for that. To get the warning acrossed, he(?) steeled himself and spoke with a soft but firm tone. "Slash...are you going to betray the Duchess's promise? Even though she had no relationship to you, she still spoke up for you and gave you a shot at your dreams."

Slash didn't say anything for a few seconds. When he replied, his tone was icy cold.

"_That was a very low blow. Your lucky I left the city beforehand."_

Altheria wasn't fazed by his threat and continued speaking. "That goes both ways for us. Now, do I need to remind you what's at stake?"

"_Fine...I'll be careful. If only to face you when the time comes."_

With that said, Slash hung up, leaving Altheria to himself(?)

Looking up at the clock, he(?) sighed.

"Only nine hours left before the first round.

* * *

**Next time, the battles start and it will be a series of them.**


	8. First round begins

"Lalala..."

"It's hot, how can you simply laugh at a time like this?"

Elysis rubbed the sweat off her forehead. Inwardly she was fortunate that her traditional battle attire into a desert. She glanced enviously at her partner who was in a white shirt and brown shorts and yet didn't look tired in the slightest bit.

"Is it hot? I'm used to it. Almost every day is hot if your board."

"So it's all in your mind huh?"

Standing not too far from them were their opponents Kit and Striker. The two of them looking incredibly pissed at Lan who was laughing at them. The heat was boiling them alive, and in Striker's case, it was made even worse. He was considered borderline insane to even be wearing metal armour into a desert.

The kid looked at the two of and waved. "Hey hows it going there?"

The two of them looked at each other first before turning back to him.

Both of them were pissed and so they raised their hands and gave him the middle finger telling to stuff it.

Lan being Lan obviously didn't get the message and continue to talk to them.

The only thing stopping them from ripping him apart was the a giant orange wall that stretched to the skies and the stupid looking horse he was riding on.

Elysis noticed their expressions and she couldn't agree with them more. She decided to distract Lan before he killed them with his blabbering insanity, something she believed might be possible.

"Lan-"

Before she could say her piece, a loud thunderous voice sounded out through the desert.

"_**Hello fools! Is everyone ready? The first round of the tournament will begin in one minute." **_

The valkyrie rubbed her forehead thinking about how things escalated so quickly.

The moment her partner had used the dimensional key in his bedroom, the two of them found themselves in the middle of the Sahara desert of all places.

The whole thing happened in a span of less than ten seconds.

"Wake up!"

Lan slapped her butt causing her to squeal.

"What was that for you fool?!" Her face flushed red and she glared at him.

He pointed at their opponents to remind of the situation at hand. He looked down at his watch. "Forty-six seconds left."

Immediately her expression hardened and she pushed all unneeded thoughts away.

"Lan, a weapon please."

"Euranice!"

From within the sandy ground, a halbert shot up into her hands.

"It's a shame we didn't get more experience, but no matter. I am confident in our victory." She smiled as she waved it in the direction of the duo opposite of them.

"_**Twenty seconds left."**_

They saw Kit and Striker whispering something into each other's ear. It was no surprise, after all, this was a match where plans would determine the winner if neither combat skills nor power could.

A few seconds later, Striker broke away from his partner and walked up towards the wall. Though he couldn't pass through it physically, he could still speak through it.

"Hey you look like quite the specimen lady. A little older than I would like, but still quite the beauty. I might enjoy having you as my mistress."

"Disgusting." Elysis stuck her tongue out at him. "I sooner die than submit to one as vile as you."

"Hehe, that can easily be arranged." He raised his claws while laughing in ecstasy.

"_**Five seconds left."**_

Both combatants focused their attention on each other. Elysis raised her weapon and Striker took a stance.

"_**Two...one..."**_

The wall suddenly vanished. Elysis ran forth with her weapon and Striker leapt towards her. Both swung their weapons at each other. The former overpowered the lizard-humanoid mamodo and launched him into the air.

"Kit!"

Striker aimed both his claws down at her.

"Druo!"

He fired both his claws like rockets towards his target. At the same, new claws grew from within his wrists.

Both projectiles twist and turned in multiple directions.

Elysis bent her knees as she gazed up at it. No words were needed to be said to her partner.

"Aes!"

With a powerful blast of energy, she shot forth like a bullet at sonic speeds towards Striker. Both of his weapons grazed her shoulders drawing blood, but she ignored the pain as she slammed her weapon down at him.

He crossed his claws together, but the impact was too strong and it knocked him down onto the earth like a meteor causing an explosion of sand.

"How was that?" Elysis smugly asked as she landed not far away.

"Not bad, but you hit like a girl."

The dust died down, and Elysis was shocked to see Striker without a scratch at all.

"But...how?!"

He bang his claws against his armour. "Do you really think a pitiful attack like that could even hurt me? Well think again bitch!"

"Oh Elysis..." Lan sighed so loudly everyone looked at him. "Look at him. He's like an armour bound slimy reptile, off course regular attacks wouldn't work on him."

"Who are you calling slimy?!"

"I mean come on. It's like trying to punch oil. You know how disgusting it is? I mean I've read reptiles produce slime through their scales to protect themselves. You can't just strike them, you have to cut them!"

Immediately she turned around and yelled at him. "You fool! I just hit him with a weapon and it didn't work!"

"You just aren't using the right one! Euranice!"

A large war hammer shot up from the ground. She threw aside her previous one to exchange for it.

"Well I suppose a hammer will have to do." His partner sighed. She lifted the weapon high and looked at Striker. "Don't take offense at what I'm about to do."

She started walking towards him.

"You really think that's going to change anything?" Striker laughed as he aimed both his claws at her again. It however only caused her to break into a run at him. "Do it Kit!"

"Blindru!"

A large beam of light shot forth towards her. However she merely raised her weapon poised to strike in response.

"Aes!" Lan in turn used another spell.

With a large burst of energy, she shot forth and ploughed through the light and swung her hammer at him.

"Wha-"

He never got to express his shock fully when the impact slammed into his chest and sent him flying. Unlike before, the force dented his armour badly.

Elysis on the other hand rolled about in the sand. When she stopped, she immediately pushed herself off the ground and started rubbing her eyes.

"You coward!" She screamed. The light from Striker's spell had blinded her temporarily.

Her opponent simply got up and looked at her with a mocking smile. "Aww...that's too bad. I guess I forgot to mention that I'm not so one dimensional. I'm willing to take damage by using spells recklessly because I can take loads of it." He gloated as he aimed both claws at her again.

"Druo!"

She raised her weapon in front of her to protect herself, but the claws zigged and zagged and sliced both her legs drawing blood.

"-Arrrghh-"

She let out a scream as she fell to her knees. Her grip on her weapon tightened as she forced herself to stand.

Lan despite seeing her state only smiled. The light from his book grew the more he watched his partner sequim about. "Hey Elysis, swing your weapon about, try to cause some explosions or something like that to knock the sand up to block your vision!"

"What are you thinking you fool?!" She screamed at him. The way the boy had shouted pretty much ruined any hope of surprising their opponents."

Nevertheless, his suggestion made sense. Bringing her weapon up, she slammed it on the ground.

"Aes! Aes! Aes!"

One after another did the boy used the same spell. Each time he did,shockwaves would occur. Within seconds, the amount of dust accumulated was so much, it easily reached the skies.

The whole time while she was doing so, Striker only watched in mild amusement.

The valkyrie stopped only after she was exhausted. By now she was sure that she was safe. However that wasn't to be the case.

"You fool! I got infra-red vision! I can easily see you!"

Immediately she realized the gravity of the situation, but by now it was too late.

"Kit!" Striker yelled out.

"Gigano Druo!"

Two claws much larger than his previous ones were fired from his wrists. They pierced through her cover and sliced her waist and her arm causing her to scream in agony once more.

She fell to the ground and rolled about while clutching onto her wounds.

"Hah! You got a good brain, but your spells are so one dimensional! It's easy to predict your moves!"

Kit seeing a chance to end this battle called for another spell. "Wisp Aru!"

Her partner shot forth another claw, but it was different this time round. It clenched onto Elysis's neck and dragged her towards him until she laid at his feet.

Lifting his leg, he kicked her by her sides causing her roll onto her back.

"It's a shame, but all pretty girls are always idiots." He smirked at her.

She spat at his face. He wiped it off and glared at her. "I was going to just knock you out, but I think I'll have a little more fun at the moment."

Without warning, he stomped onto her stomach with immense force causing her eyes to widen as she threw out saliva and blood.

He then lifted his leg again and this time round brought it down onto her arm.

A sickening crunch followed by a loud scream signalled the destruction of her right arm. He repeated the process and destroyed her left arm as well.

Kit who was watching the scene had mixed emotions, she was happy that victory was in sight, but disapproved of her partner's actions.

"That's enough! You already won! Just finish her off already!"

The cyborg mamodo looked at his partner and sighed before turning back to the woman he was beating down. When he realized his opponent had been neutralized, he smiled darkly as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her knees. He slapped her twice before he used his claws to bring her face closer to his.

"It's a shame my partner's going to bitch if I do anymore, you should consider yourself lucky."

While blood flowed down her lips, she simply smiled at him.

He noticed something was wrong. "What are you smiling at? You already lost."

"Your right. The winner has been decided, but it's not you. It's me."

It was at this time, did something happen.

"Hallelujah!"

A loud cry of joy screamed from above.

Resembling a blue bolt of lightning, Lan along with his mount dived towards Kit who was too surprised to react.

"Shit!"

Striker realized the dangers but it was too late. He could only watch from afar as the pegasus crashed onto his partner knocking both her and the book up into the air.

He quickly tossed aside Elysis like a doll and ran towards his spellbook. But Lan was faster, he urged his mount forward in a run and trampled over his spellbook first, causing it to burst into flames.

"NOOO!" Kit screamed in horror as she got up and ran towards the only thing keeping her partner in this world. She tried covering it with her clothes but it didn't work. She then tried pouring sand over it but it failed as well.

When she realized that there was no hope, she broke down.

The whole time Lan smiled in dark pleasure as he had his mount fly some distance into the air and waited. He wasn't going to take any chances in case she or her partner tried attacking him.

Striker ran, and by the time he had reached his partner, his body had already turned transparent. The kid who had defeated him looked down at him as if he was a bug.

"You were right, Elysis is one-dimensional in her thinking. If it were a fight between the two of you, you would no doubt trash her like you just did. But I'm different. I could think out of the box. I knew that you would get cocky when you were beating her and thus lose your focus on me. The dust explosions were only meant to keep your focus on her while I took to the air and closely approached your partner."

To add insult to injury, Lan gave him the thumbs down. "You lost because your partner was too one dimensional and only knew how to stand around like an idiot."

Upon saying his final words, Striker's body faded away.

It was at this moment did Shiri's voice resound throughout the desert once more.

"_**Winner, Elysis!"**_

* * *

"Hmm..." A rare smile graced the lips of the overseer.

Sitting down on a chair in the middle of space, she was surrounded by countless ripples in space, like a kaleidoscope. Each displaying the fights between the combatants.

The last fight she witnessed just left an impression on her.

"The boy is quite interesting." She muttered to herself in mild amusement.

A human, no a disabled human had managed to salvage a losing situation. He acted like a retard, but at the last moment pulled a genius stunt that turned the tide and won the battle.

"A black horse or a joker? I wonder which role suits you better?"

Shaking her head, she pushed aside all unwanted thoughts as she looked on at the other ripples in space.

"Now which one do I look out for next? Oh wait, this guy look interesting."

She pressed one finger on her lips and did some thinking.

"Now what did they call him again? Oh yes, Iron Prince Slash."

* * *

**I'm doing some battles chapter by chapter. Each chapter will focus on different characters.**

* * *

**Mamodo of the day: Striker**

**Status:**

**Strength: B**

**Defense: A**

**Magic Defense: B+**

**Agility: D**

**Magic: C**

**Luck: D**

**Personal skills: Mechanical sense B+: As a cyborg, Striker has stronger sight and hearing compared to normal demons. This allows him to see through things like the dark, smokescreens and fogs...etc, while being able to listen onto even quiet conversations from a distance away.**


End file.
